


Peter's Halloween Costume

by iamarevenger



Series: Irondad and Spiderson One Shots [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hugs, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamarevenger/pseuds/iamarevenger
Summary: “Of course I love your costume kid, I really do but I’m not a hero. I just do what every good Dad should do” He breaks off in frustration and moves away from Peter as he gestures towards him “heck I’m not even a good dad because I wasn’t there for half of your life!”“Y…you don’t think that you’re a good Dad?” Peter whimpered softly as he looked up at Tony, shocked as Tony refuses to meet his eyes and that’s when it all sinks in, his Dad really doesn’t see how he could be Peter’s superhero. That breaks Peter’s little heart.-Peter dresses up as his favourite superhero for Halloween and Tony struggles with it(Loads of angst and sadness and also cute kiddie Peter fluff)





	Peter's Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the support on the previous one shot it truly means so much to me that you guys enjoyed it! Continuing on with the theme of heroes here is another Irondad and Spiderson fic from an idea I thought up of a few days ago and I was inspired by a tumblr post where Peter wants to dress up as Tony for Halloween so here we are!
> 
> My Twitter is @imarevenger if you ever want to get in contact and ask questions or just fangirl away!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot

“Wow Aunt May I was so small there!”

 

Peter looked up from the photo album to grin at his aunt, his smile so wide that she could see the gaps from where his teeth had fallen out, a smile gracing her own lips as she rubbed his cheek gently. He squirmed at the gentle touch and let out a shrill of laughter because it tickled, turning his head to look back at the pictures with wide and curious eyes.

 

The picture he was so enthralled by was taken when he was four years old and to his now eight-year-old self loved seeing that he had a healthy obsession with Iron Man even when he was so young. Of course he didn’t know that the hero was his father then, he only found out two years ago, but they had been the best two years of his life so far. Right now he was staying with Aunt May because Dad was gone to Malibu for a conference and he was missing his Dad a lot so Aunt May pulled out the photo album because she knew that always cheered him up.

 

“I feel like you always knew Tony was your dad which is why you were adamant to be Iron Man every single year for Halloween and still demand it.” May squeezed his nose playfully and he gently slapped her hand away with a groan and laugh, shaking his head slightly as he closed the album and set it down on the coffee table, turning to face May with a bright smile.

 

“I actually wanted to do something different this year! You see, we’re having a Halloween party at my school and I had a brilliant idea for a costume, but I really need your help to pull it off. Will you please help me Aunt May?”

 

May pretended to take a moment to consider as she looked at her pleading nephew and then nodded with a sweet smile “Well come on then, Halloween is tomorrow so we’ve got to get started!”

 

//////////////////////

 

It was finally Halloween and Tony was going crazy waiting for his son to come downstairs so that they wouldn’t be late to his dance. He had decided to be a responsible parent and volunteer to chaperone the dance, that and May guilt tripped him into it by saying Peter had missed him a lot these few days and if he was being honest it was the hardest trip he had because ever since Peter had come into his life it got harder and harder to stay away from his lanky stick of sunshine. Tony once thought he wasn’t capable of loving anyone let alone a child, but Peter was changing his mind one smile at a time.

 

“C’mon Petey Pie, you’re going to be late!”

 

“I’m coming old man, relax!”

 

Tony pursed his lips and turned in order to clapback at his jackass son but lost his ability after seeing his costume. Peter walked down the stairs wearing a Navy pinstriped suit identical to the one Tony was wearing right now, his hair quiffed up, sunglasses with orange lenses covering his eyes and the cherry on top was the black sharpie beard he had drawn on. Tony didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

 

“Peter what the fu-“

 

“LANGUAGE!”

 

“dge, what the fudge are you wearing?”

 

Peter puffed out his chest a little and gave him a childish grin as he gestured at himself. “This is my Halloween costume Dad, I’m you!”

 

“Yes I’m aware of that fact but your theme is Heroes and Monsters for the dance, how do I fit in with that? Am I repping the Monster side?” He gave his son what he hoped was an easy grin as he felt a stab of pain instead at the thought of Peter seeing him as a Monster. What if he was doing a terrible job with Peter like Howard had done with him which is why Peter saw him as a monster? As his thoughts began to spiral and his heartbeat increased Tony was brought back to Earth from two smaller hands clutching his.

 

“Dad, can you look at me please?” Tony lifted his head from where he was looking at the floor to stare into his son’s little doe eyes that were expressing how worried his boy really is about him and gave Peter a strained smile to reassure him even if his words couldn’t right now. “Can I explain my costume to you Dad?” Tony gave him a short nod and cleared his throat, still trying to find a way to deal with this as Peter let go of Tony’s hands, pulled a folded picture out of his pocket and pushed it into his hands.

 

The picture showed Peter as a little tiny tot wearing a shop bought Iron Man costume, he was being lifted up by May as they both had the widest grins on their faces, Peter’s hand extended in the signature Iron Man pose. Tony couldn’t help but become misty eyed as he looked as his little ray of sunshine but also felt resentment towards himself for not being there for those moments. Because of the irresponsible way he was living his life he never knew about his son until a few years ago and missing out on all of those years will always be his biggest regret.

 

“That was me when I was four wearing my favourite Halloween costume, May said that I always demanded to be Iron Man every Halloween because he was my all-time favourite hero, I didn’t know that he was my Dad then, I didn’t know that he was you.”

 

Peter took a deep breath and smiled as his dad sniffled a little, rubbing his Dad’s cheek the way May did to him and grinned when it gave him the result he wanted, and Tony leaned into his touch smiling. “Why didn’t you want to be Iron Man today then, little man? I could have made you a small and safe version of my suit to wear and the kids would all be jealous.”

 

He rolled his eyes at his silly old Dad because of course he would think that but apparently that yielded the wrong response as Tony’s face fell again.

 

“Or I could get you a smaller Cap shield, or a bow and arrow but I would really judge you if you choose Hawkeye over Cap.”

 

Another wry grin from Tony trying to hide how much he is hurting over this and Peter crosses his arm, done with how his Dad keeps putting himself down.

 

“Why would I want to be Captain Morality or Birdbrain when I’m already dressed as my favourite superhero?”

 

“Petey, son I’m not a superhero Iron Man is the superhero.” Tony chuckled softly and reached forward to ruffle his son’s hair until Peter pushes his hand away and stands further away from him, his eyes welling with tears as he is getting frustrated and sad by how Tony isn’t happy with his costume.

 

“I thought you’d be happy with my costume, but you hate it.”

 

A few tears fell from his eyes as he desperately tried to hide his face from Tony who looked crestfallen, hating himself even more for hurting his son and reaching forward again to try and comfort his baby boy but Peter stepped back again and clenched his fists as he sniffled.

 

“I don’t need to be one of the Avengers or Iron Man for Halloween because I am dressed up as my favourite superhero. I don’t care what anyone else thinks because to me my daddy is my superhero even if you don’t think so! You make my life happy and Aunt May says that when someone makes your life the best it can be and looks after you to the best of their ability (he struggles with that word because he stills gets his L’s messed up which makes Tony smile sadly) that they are your own superhero and that you should appreciate them lots and lots.”

 

Peter crossed his arms now as Tony moved a few steps towards his little man, tilting his head fondly as Peter shows off the famous Stark stubbornness and Tony wipes the tear tracks from Peter’s cheeks, tickling under his chin to try and make him smile but when he doesn’t Tony just sighs.

 

“Of course I love your costume kid, I really do but I’m not a hero. I just do what every good Dad should do” He breaks off in frustration and moves away from Peter as he gestures towards him “heck I’m not even a good dad because I wasn’t there for half of your life!”

 

“Y…you don’t think that you’re a good Dad?” Peter whimpered softly as he looked up at Tony, shocked as Tony refuses to meet his eyes and that’s when it all sinks in, his Dad really doesn’t see how he could be Peter’s superhero. That breaks Peter’s little heart.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Tony looks over at his son and jumps slightly when Peter barrels towards him and hugs him extremely tightly for an eight-year-old. He hugs him back of course and when Peter pulls back and pulls Tony over to the couch he dutifully sits down, giving his son a fond smile as Peter tells him to wait a minute before running off to his room. He comes back down with a clipboard and his ordinary glasses on instead of the sunglasses, the beard wiped off and his hair tousled in its normal style, choosing to stand in front of Tony and clears his throat.

 

“Thank you for coming to my very important meeting Dad today we are talking bout an important tissue- oops I mean issue! It has come to my attention that we have a very serious problem in our family which is that you don’t know that you’re the best Dad ever so I have a talk like Aunt Pepper prepared to wow you and make you invest in my idea.”

 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at seeing his tiny tot throw out these business words that he really didn’t know the meaning to but had heard at Stark conferences from Pepper. “I’m listening bambino.”

 

“My mission statement is that you are the greatest Dad ever and that you should think so. I am going to explain it together because you didn’t give me enough notice to make a plan.” Peter pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave Tony a little glare which shouldn’t amuse him, it shouldn’t amuse him at all but that’s his little baby boy and fuck it is adorable.

 

“Apologies for not giving you enough notice Mr Parker-Stark.”

 

Tony bit back a laugh at how Peter preened under the professional address and then nodded as though he was taking note of Tony’s apology and soldiered on.

 

“My Dad wasn’t there when I was a baby, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were my family and my Mommy was gone to live with the angels but Aunt May said that my Mommy loved me a lot so that’s okay. Dad came later, and I remember when Aunt May let me spend a whole day with you, it was awesome!”

Peter looked up at the wall and spoke in a very sweet voice, so sweet that Tony could feel himself get a cavity. “Mr JARVIS can you please show the first few pictures?”

 

Tony looked at the wall in confusion until his shoulders relaxed and he cracked a big smile seeing the pictures that May took on the first full day that they hung out apart from the home visits. Peter was wrapped up in Tony’s arms fast asleep on the couch and Tony leaned his head against his little boy’s head smiling down at him, that picture is framed on his office desk and bedside table because it always fills his heart with warmth. Other pictures show up of their day out where Tony has Peter on his shoulders strolling through the park and other ones where Peter has cake smushed around his face and Tony is laughing. That was a truly amazing day and when he looks at Peter again in front of him he sees a wide grin which means that he is fondly remembering it too.

 

“The day we hung out as a family is my favourite day because you did everything that a Dad should do without having any practice or asking Aunt May for help. You gave me lots of yummy food to eat, took me to the park to play, helped me go to the toilet and even let me sleep on you! For someone who the news said wasn’t very nice you were really really nice to me and I knew that you loved me because you could have let me go but you stayed on the couch just so that I could sleep on you and wake up to you being there. You never left.”

 

Peter looked at the wall again as his fifth birthday pictures showed up where he celebrated with May, Tony and the Avengers group. They all looked like a very happy bunch, but Peter refused to let anyone hold him but Tony, he almost cried when Cap wanted to sit next to him which made Tony laugh so hard and move Peter onto his lap for all pictures. May had a mischievous glint in her eyes that day and said it was the Stark temper coming out and Tony stuck his tongue out at her and held his bambino close because _‘it’s okay Peter I don’t like Captain Spangles either it’s okay my love’._ That was another great day.

 

“I remember having my first big family filled birthday with you and you let your family be my family too which shows that you’re a great Dad because you shared the stock.” Tony laughed loudly because hell yes he’s going to show the team this they got schooled by his kid. “You made me very happy and every single day with you makes me very happy Dad which is why you’re the best Dad in the world.”

 

Clearing his throat in a cute little way Peter pointedly looks up at the screen as a picture with Tony’s least favourite memory shows up. The picture has Peter on a hospital bed hooked up to a heart monitor and an oxygen mask on his tiny face. Tony is holding Peter’s hand in both of his and his head is bowed, just thinking of the thoughts that were running through his head at that moment makes him choke up again. Peter gives him a small smile and speaks in an extremely quiet voice.

 

“You told Aunt May and Uncle Rhodey that this was the worst day of your life and you were kidnapped by terrorists Dad. You had a very important conference in Asia and Aunt Pepper said it was really important that you be there, but you never left me for a single moment. When you talked to the doctor, Aunt May told me that you hadn’t left all week, the doctor told you that because of my breathing problems I got pneumonia (he pronounced it pew-monya) and you cried. I remember you holding my hand and telling me that I was going to get all better soon, that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me and that Stark men are fighters. You said that I am all you have and to please not leave you and I listened Daddy.”

 

Peter smiled a teary smile as the picture faded away and a more recent picture from just a few days ago showed up of Tony and Peter watching Star Wars, although Peter had actually fallen asleep on Tony’s chest and the latter was looking down at him with unconditional love. Tony couldn’t help but bow his head as he became overwhelmed with emotion, Peter running over to him and clambering onto his lap, hugging him tightly as Tony sobbed against his shoulder. A small hand carded through his hair and he chuckled through his tears because he was meant to be the one comforting his son, not the other way around. Peter pulled back and looked into Tony’s eyes with such seriousness that it was shocking coming from someone that young.

 

“When I say that you’re the best Dad in the world I don’t just say it to make you happy I say it because it’s true. Every single time I feel sad or not important you make me feel on top of the world and as though I am the greatest present you have ever gotten. When I’m hurt you do everything you can to make me feel better, when I’m sick you sacrifice everything in order to be there with me. You’re not like Howard, Dad.”

 

Tony’s head shot up as he heard his son say his fathers name and looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes.

 

“I know that you think you’re going to be a bad Dad like he was but take it from me Dad, you’re never going to be him because you’re already 3000 times better. He never cared the way a Daddy should and put his work stuff first, but you have put me first since the day you found out about me and have kept putting me first. And you love me with no conditions or expec…expec….you know what I mean. I love you from my here to Asgard and Uncle Thor told me that’s a lot!”

 

Peter gave Tony a toothy grin and Tony pulled him flush against him again to cradle him and kiss all over his face, murmuring soft affections as tears fell from his eyes. Small hands wiped his tears away and whispered, “I have the greatest superhero in my life and he is way better than any Avenger, I love you Daddy.”

 

“I love you too Bambino, thank you so much for letting me be your Daddy.” Tony nuzzled against Peter’s cheek and placed a few more kisses on there and then looked up at the clock, gasping. “Oh no Peter we missed the party! I’m so sorry Bambino!”

 

Peter shrugs and smiles up at Tony with sheer happiness and speaks with knowledge way beyond his years. “It’s okay, parties happen all the time but time with your family is time well spent.”

 

Unable to articulate the immense amount of pride he was currently feeling Tony stayed quiet as he stood up, holding his large hand out to grasp Peter’s much smaller one and gestured towards the living room with his head.

 

“How about we watch some Star Wars, Bambino?”

 

Peter nods and tries to drag the older man over until Tony catches sight of his clipboard and decides that he should probably go put it back. “How about you go set it up with JARVIS and I’ll be right over okay little man?” He is already running over to the couch when Tony lets go of his hand and he fondly smiles at him, he walks over to the table and lifts up the clipboard that Peter was holding, and his heart warmed even more.

 

On the clipboard was a drawing of  Peter and he is assuming Tony, he had a goatee and a suit so it was quite clearly him but that isn’t what made him emotional. On the top of the page in block letters Peter had written “I LOVE MY SUPERHERO DAD” and Tony had to take a minute to get himself together because he hadn’t fucked up, he thought he had fucked up so many times but here he has his little boy who loves him and will always love him. And there is nothing in this world that he wouldn’t do for Peter because he loves him that much too.

 

“Dad come on, the film is starting!”

 

“Coming Bambino!”

 

Later on that drawing would be put in a frame and there would be copies of it everywhere that Tony works and rests but for now he was going to watch a movie with his own little superhero, his amazing son.


End file.
